


Не-альфа

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Declan MacRae, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Деклан привык к шепоткам в углах и коридорах. Но, по крайней мере, никто больше не осмеливался называть его ущербным альфой в лицо.





	Не-альфа

Деклан привык к шепоткам в углах и коридорах. Но, по крайней мере, никто больше не осмеливался называть его ущербным альфой в лицо. Всё-таки удар правой — довольно весомый аргумент. Как и строгий взгляд Джеймса Уотсона. А на кого не действовал взгляд главы лондонского филиала Убежища, тем довольно быстро указывали на дверь. Джеймс очень гордился своей командой и стремился, чтобы сотрудники работали слаженно и без конфликтов. Второй гендер не имел большого значения. Неважно, кем был человек — альфой, бетой или омегой — Джеймс помогал ему выяснить, что у него получалось лучше, и назначал на соответствующую должность. Так, Тамара Янг начала руководить операциями по изъятию абнормалов из враждебной среды ещё до того, как в девяносто восьмом отменили «Список профессий, запрещённых для омег». 

— Если бы я не попала в Убежище, — призналась Тамара во время очередной тренировки, — то максимум протирала бы пробирки в какой-нибудь лаборатории.

— А сейчас ты выбиваешь десять из десяти и в тире, и в поле, — улыбнулся Деклан.

Тамара усмехнулась уголком губ и дружески тыкнула его в бок.

— Не обидно, что я опять тебя обошла?

Деклан пожал плечами:

— Я ветеринар, не снайпер. Мне достаточно знать, с какой стороны подходить к пистолету.

Тренироваться с Тамарой, а также гоняться вместе с ней по коридорам за Липучкой — чёрной желеобразной субстанцией, обожающей сбегать из аквариума и есть раритетный паркет восемнадцатого века, Деклану нравилось. Тамара принимала его таким, каким он был. И никогда не обсуждала его личные отношения у него спиной. Как и его увлечения, считавшиеся нетипичными для альф: вязание и шитьё. В свободное от работы время Деклан также пёк пироги и печенье.

Хотя всё это коллеги-альфы рано или поздно начинали воспринимать как трогательные странности: шарфы получались лёгкими и тёплыми, а печенье и пироги — очень вкусными. Роман с альфой ему тоже простили. Тем более что этим альфой был Джеймс — загадочный, харизматичный, перед обаянием которого сложно устоять. А вот мысль о том, что Деклан не испытывает сексуального влечения ни к омегам, ни к бетам, ни к альфам, в их головах помещаться отказывалась. 

— Альфы не могут обойтись без секса, — настаивали они. — Это наша природа. Основной инстинкт.

Деклан представлял, как вытянулись бы их лица, если бы он признался, что не только асексуален, но и гона у него не было ни разу с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двадцать. Без каких-либо блокаторов и таблеток. 

Впрочем, о своей асексуальности он тоже предпочитал не распространяться. Единственным, кому он рассказал об этом добровольно, стал Джеймс. Деклан поднялся к нему в кабинет, ни на что не рассчитывая. Он знал: Джеймс, втайне послуживший прототипом для Шерлока Холмса, давно понял, что Деклан в него влюблён. Молчать дальше не имело смысла. К тому же, Джеймс отличался строгостью, но не жестокостью. Можно было не опасаться насмешек или удара по лицу. Поэтому Деклан закрыл за собой дверь и быстро произнёс:

— Я люблю вас. Не как наставника или друга, а намного больше.

— Ты знаешь, кто я, — тихо ответил Джеймс. — Мой ум так же остёр, как в молодости, а вот тело… Без экзоскелета и аппарата жизнеобеспечения я практически парализован. Так что акробатика в постели полностью исключается. Кроме того, у нас огромная разница в возрасте. 

— Она меня не пугает, — Деклан несмело шагнул ближе, протянул было руку, чтобы коснуться аппарата жизнеобеспечения — стимпанковый механизм с трубками и шестерёнками завораживал, – и тут же отдёрнул её. — И мне ничего от вас не нужно. Кроме взгляда, улыбки и, возможно, объятия раз в неделю.

Справедливости ради, Деклан получил больше, чем просил: ещё до признания он превратился в доверенное лицо Джеймса, а теперь каждую ночь они ещё и спали в обнимку на широкой кровати с ортопедическим матрасом. Правда, обниматься приходилось очень осторожно, чтобы не задеть трубку, ведущую к яремной вене или случайно не повредить сам аппарат.

Попрощавшись с Тамарой и убрав на место мишени и оружие, Деклан приготовил чай для себя и Джеймса и поднялся наверх.

— Ты сегодня не в духе, друг мой, — вздохнул Джеймс. — В чём дело?

Он всегда ставили честность во главу угла. И запретных тем для обсуждения не существовало. Такое доверие невероятно льстило Деклану.

— Я думал, что, вероятно, они правы, и я действительно ущербный альфа, — просто сказал он и поставил поднос на стол.

Джеймс прищурился.

— Почему?

— Почему они правы или почему я решил с ними согласиться?

— И то, и другое. Это на тебя не похоже. У тебя всегда была ясная голова и собственное мнение по любому вопросу. Именно поэтому по завещанию Убежище перейдёт к тебе, когда настанет время.

Деклан поморщился. 

— Гон. Он исчез сам. А анализы не показывают каких-либо гормональных сбоев. Получается, я не альфа. Но и не бета. А так, непонятно кто.

Джеймс обошёл стол и положил руку Деклану на плечо. Его тут же окутал знакомый, успокаивающий запах табака и старых книг.

— Не гон или узел делает кого-то альфой. И природа гораздо умнее нас с тобой. Полагаю, ты не переживаешь гон потому, что твоё тело осознаёт, что это тебе не нужно. Ведь, упрощённо говоря, гормональный всплеск и выброс феромонов не приведёт к интимным отношениям. Так зачем зря мучить организм? Так что, друг мой, не переживай. Сейчас мы выпьем чаю, а потом ты расскажешь мне, что успел узнать о гипнокустиках из Индии…


End file.
